digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
O, Brother, Who Art Thou?
(En:) |written by=(En) Terri-Lei O'Malley |directed by= |animation studio= |airdate=(Ja:) November 3, 2002 (En:) February 19, 2003 |continuity= }} The other four warriors make their way towards where BeoWolfmon and Duskmon continue to clash. When it becomes clear that the latter was once human, Cherubimon unlocks the Beast Spirit of Darkness to remove any hesitation he has. Summary continues to chase after , coming to one of his hideouts. When Duskmon tells Koji that his presence causes him pain, Koji asks if that is why he continues to hide in the shadows. Duskmon says that he hides because it is their destiny to fight and for darkness to overpower light. They engage in combat and their human selves are briefly glimpsed, startling each other. Meanwhile, the rest of the group resolves to find Koji, fearing for his safety. Not knowing where to start, picks a random direction and they all begin to walk. J.P. and Zoe spirit evolve to search from the air, but they are unable to locate Koji. Patamon, however, begins to fly off after sensing Koji, and the group begins to follow him. Duskmon and BeoWolfmon continue to fight as a shadowy watches. As he watches, however, he notices that the other DigiDestined are drawing near. His presence is sensed by Patamon, who becomes frightened and hides in 's waistband as the group is trapped by Cherubimon. They eventually work to dig their way out. Duskmon finally gets the upperhand on BeoWolfmon and knocks him down. As he prepares for a finishing blow, he glimpses Koji as a human and hesitates. Taking advantage of this, BeoWolfmon knocks Duskmon back and prepares to attack with Cleansing Light. Before he can, however, Cherubimon interferes and attacks BeoWolfmon. Cherubimon knocks BeoWolfmon unconscious and takes Duskmon away, claiming that the Warrior of Darkness is his own creation. To ensure that Duskmon does not escape his control, Cherubimon reminds Duskmon of the day he came to the Digital World. Duskmon remembers how, as Koichi, he had felt lost and abandoned. The anger and pain he felt drew Cherubimon to him and he was given the Human Spirit of Darkness. Because Koichi still had his human heart, he was troubled by his memories of Koji. Now, however, Cherubimon gives him his Beast Spirit and what little Koichi remembers is forgotten as he becomes . The battle between the Warriors of Light and Darkness resumes with Koichi as Velgemon. BeoWolfmon attacks but is easily deflected by Velgemon. Velgemon attempts to use Dark Obliteration on BeoWolfmon, but Koji dodges it at the last second. Despite dodging it, however, Koji still takes damage and reverts back to his human form as Velgemon swoops in to finish him off. interferes, however, using Koji's D-Tector to remind Koichi of his life in the human world and that Koji is his twin brother. Screaming in pain, Velgemon flies away, leaving Koji unscathed. Featured Characters (6) * (6) * (6) |c7= * ' (5) * '' (18) |c9= * (1) *' ' (2) * (12) * (13) * (14) * (14) *' ' (17) }} Digivolutions Quotes "The light-boy! The light-boy is this way, bud-ee! :-'Patamon' ripping off Takuya's catchphrase. Other Notes . |MISCELLANEOUS TRIVIA= }} Notes and References de:Familienbande